1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to footballs. More particularly, the present invention relates to centrifugally activated sound and/or light emitting footballs which have a main body construction of foam rubber. Art pertinent to the present invention is found in U.S. Patent Class 273, subclass 58.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As recognized by those skilled in the art, balls which are made of foam rubber are quite popular. Additionally, sound generating devices involving integrated-circuits are gaining in popularity. The compactness and rugged nature of modern electronics allow toys to exhibit a variety of audiovisual effects which were hitherto unknown.
Lighting has been employed in toy balls for various purposes in the prior art. Hendry, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,411, discloses a ball having internal lighting system which is intended to be used in various games of skill and chance. Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,976, discloses an illuminated beach ball. This ball incorporates a central channel which receives flash light batteries and a light bulb. Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,589, discloses a lighted inflatable ball. This ball defines a central compartment intended to receive a battery pack. Wires extend out of this compartment through a blockading member into the inflated portion of the ball to light small light bulbs.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246, discloses an illuminated flying toy saucer. This device has a simple on/off switch which operates a plurality of lights disposed at the periphery of a flying saucer toy. Newcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,893, discloses an illuminated ball in the general shape of a football. This ball must be partially disassembled to reach its operating switch.
Several devices are know in the art that produce sound or light responsive to movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,916, issued to Meehan on Oct. 5, 1971, discloses an illuminated ball with a time delay device. This ball employs an inertia device to illuminate internal light bulbs powered by a central battery pack.
Deyerl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,651, discloses an intermittently and selectively illuminated ball. It employs a mercury switch to provide illumination responsive to movement.
Shishido, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,200, discloses a sound emitting ball. This ball has a sound emitting circuit which is sensitive to external force being applied to the ball. The circuit and speaker are counterweighted by a weighted air valve.
Most pertinent to the present invention is Samuel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,834 that discloses a flying disc with an electronic signaling device activated by a centrifugal switch. A battery is secured within a chamber by a spring and the element it is intended to operate. The circuit is completed by a small, weighted contact element moving into an engagement with one terminal of the battery.
The known prior art does not disclose a football actuated by a centrifugal switch to emit sound or light. When a football is most accurately thrown, a significant "spiral" is put on the ball. In other words, to help stabilize the flight of a football the passer ordinarily spins the ball about its longitudinal axis. No known prior art discloses a football device which takes advantage of this spin to actuate a switch operating a self-contained noise and light-generating circuit. Nor does the art disclose a ball employing electronic circuitry which can withstand the rugged treatment visited upon a football. Previously known circuits are rigidly mounted subjecting the components to the full force of impact.
Hence, it is desirous to provide a football which is responsive to a "spiral" to emit an audio and/or visual signal. It would be necessary for electronic circuitry in such a ball to be placed in a position in which it was insulated from impact and the elements Additionally by suspending the circuitry it would be resistive to damage as the result of instantaneous deceleration. Furthermore, due to the rough nature of football, it would be advantageous if this device were user serviceable to allow changing of batteries and repair or replacement of parts in the field with only a minimum of effort.